


Unorthodox (It's Our Middle Name)

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Post, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Gym, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Yes, she was totally and completely whipped for this man, but that was a privilege, not a fault and to hell with anyone who thought it was.





	Unorthodox (It's Our Middle Name)

* * *

Natasha hummed as she flipped the page of her book. She languidly sat on Steve's back while he did push ups. Most people couldn't do such strenuous activity with another person on their back, but Steve had the super soldier serum in his body, so it was easy for him.

When Mrs. Rogers spied her husband on the mat earlier, she entered the gym and asked him if he could keep doing push ups while she was on his back. She'd never done that with him before and the idea just occurred to her. Steve was intrigued by her request, made obvious by the wrinkle of his nose and the half grin that spread on his lips - he had such _amazing_ lips and she would know.

"Get over here," he'd said, voice full of invitation and Natasha hustled without delay, sitting on his back and crossing her legs.

"Ready?"

"Aye, aye, cap'n," Natasha replied with a pretty believable Brooklyn accent.

Steve chuckled and continued his push ups.

That was nearly an hour ago. Natasha was still enjoying her book and Steve's grunts as he moved his arms because in addition to having amazing lips, the sounds that came from Steve's lips were wonderful. She wasn't biased because they were married - that was a lie, by the way - but honestly. Steve's voice could be soft and loving in one moment, yet intense and dangerous in another. 

Yes, she was totally and completely whipped for this man, but that was a privilege, not a fault and to hell with anyone who thought it was.

Natasha closed the book and tapped her knee with the spine. He had to be getting tired, right?

"How much further do you think you can go?"

Steve grunted as he pushed his body up and down. "I could reach 5000 with no trouble."

_Yummy._

"I love it when you get cocky, babe."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not cocky. I just know what I'm capable of."

"Mm, that's true." She kissed his cheek and continued to read her book. For a while, the only sound coming from the Avengers gym was the heavy breath expelling from Steve's mouth.

Natasha read three more chapters before Steve turned his head and asked her, "How much?"

The redhead pursed her lips and checked the tiny counter in her hand that she'd been clicking every time he completed a push up. "829. You're amazing." He couldn't help smirking at that. It never ceased to please his pride when Natasha complimented him even though they were both well aware of his capabilities.

She added, "If you get to 1000 in the next five minutes, Mr. Rogers, I'll join you in the shower."

Briefly, Steve stopped, then he began to move faster. "You're a great motivator, Mrs. Rogers."

Natasha grinned and poked his neck. "I know."

At the same time, Clint had been walking by the gym and overheard their exchange. He did a double take when he saw Natasha on her husband's back, but laughed quietly and kept walking down the hallway.

Those two would always be crazy about each other.

 


End file.
